Love Me, Love Me Not
by dontstudywritenovels
Summary: "It wasn't abuse, Wally knew what abuse was. Abuse was when someone was physically or mentally hurt by another for no reason. This was different, it was a punishment, his 'reward' for misbehaving or acting out of place. A beating for breaking the vase, a broken finger for eating to much, or a simple slap across the face when he was rambling." Wally Whump. Abused Wally West.


It wasn't abuse, Wally knew what abuse was. Abuse was when someone was physically or mentally hurt by another for no reason. This was different, it was a punishment, his 'reward' for misbehaving or acting out of place. A beating for breaking the vase, a broken finger for eating to much, or a simple slap across the face when he was rambling.

It was how a good parent raised their children, how they were kept in line. So why would he cover the bruises if this was normal? Simple, he didn't want his friends to know he still acted out or misbehaved on a dailey basis, but he just, he can't help it. He _needs_ the third serving, his metabolism _is_ seriously fucked up, and he just gets _so_ excited about his lastest science class that he can't help, but ramble. However, he should be better. He _needs_ to be better.

It wasn't until M'gann's birthday when it finally happened. He wasn't supposed to show, even though he wanted to, it was a school night. His dad had been expecting him, but when he had tested the waters and highered the volume slightly on the television set is when it happened.

"I told you, Wally, I can't think what that thing blarring like that! Did you raise the volume or not?" Roudalph West's words shoved the young boy into submission.

"I'm sorry, I thought, I-I, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry," He apologised. But the smack still came, followed by a punch or two, and a definite kick to his ribs. Wally's face was red with his tears by the end of his lesson.

"Out, you sleep outside tonight," He father demanded, Wally scrambled to his feet and out the backdoor. He sat outside, on the wet grass when he thought of it. He hadn't eaten and the party _was_ still going, he could just drop by and grab a piece of cake. His body was there before his mind could decided. He pulled up his hood as he entered the cave.

"Recognized: B03 Kid Flash," The computer voiced his entry.

"Wally!" Megan cheered, "You came after all!"

"Couldn't miss you big day, Megalicious," He kept his head down.

"Dude, what's up with the hood?" Robin came from behind him, pulling it down. Wally's eyes glanced up at the small gasps, meeting everyone's wide eyes. Maybe this wasn't the _best_ idea.

"Wally, what happened?" Megan's voice raised with concern.

"It was nothing, I just, I, um, I was just acting out," Wally looked down, ashamed with himself.

"Acting out?" That was Artemis, even _her_ tone was different.

"It's embarressing, just forget it," Wally flashed a pained smile.

"What did you do?" Was Robin growling?

"I told you, it was stupid, IwasbeingdumbandIhadthetelevisionuptohigh," The last part came out as speed talk, and suddenly he was glad the Flash wasn't here to translate. He expected the usual nod at good parenting his mother world give, the dissapointment directed towards him, but the way Kauldar's face srunched up, he knew this wasn't the case. He should have remember Robin had gotten pretty good at keeping up with Wally's words.

"Y-you had the televsion up to loud?" The Boy Wonder gasped. Wally nodded with shame.

"I-I wasn't thinking," Wally repeated, making his way to the kitchen. The team only followed, watching as he opened and closed the frigde, having pulled out a peice of leftover cake.

Boy Wonder looked over at Kauldar before speaking once again, "Well, we all do stupid things-" Wally smiled at this, "I know Batman hates it when I won't just stand still in the cave, when I tumble around too much."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Sure, all Robin got was a stern "Stop it, Dick" but he needed Wally to think he could relate.

"Wally may I ask what you did the time before to deserve such a punishment?" Kauldar's words confused Wally.

"W-what?"

"Last time you got in trouble, Baywatch, what did you do?"

Wally thought for a moment, taking a bite off his fork. "I'm not into watching you guys laugh at me. Can we just not-"

"Wally please," Megan pleaded. Wally met her eyes before looking back down at the plate before him. His red scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Er, yesterday I was annoying him," Wally answer quietly, "I was rambling, _again,_ about my microbiology class," suddenly Wally brightened, "I kept talking about the lab we did. I mean sure, it was no string theory, but-" He cut himself off, "Sorry, boring, but, you know, he reminded me, he did what good parents d-do."

"What did he do, Wally?" Megan was slightly shaking, it looked like she may cry.

"He broke my finger," Wally suggested, attempting to play it off, but they knew he was lying, "No big deal."

"Anything else?"

"Come on, guys, this is embarressing!"

"Wally, what else?" Robin's voice was raised.

"Fine! He beat me, okay?" Wally was loud this time, but he quickly settled back down, "Sorry, I-I, just, I'd better get back before he notices." Wally turned to run back towards the zeta, but suddenly he was lifted into the air.

"Wally, we can't let you go back to that, to your house. It isn't, that isn't a s-safe place for you to be," Robin looked up at his best friend as he spoke.

"Rob! But, you said that Batman, that you-"

"Batman has never abused me Wally, when I said he gets annoyed, I was just-"

"It isn't abuse, I would know if it was. And, you lied! You're a liar! You only said that so I'd spill my guts!"

"Wally! No one should be hurting you for watching television! You shouldn't get a beating for talking about school! About what you love!" Wally was confused, it wasn't like that, was it? It was always his fault, every time, every lesson, every _punishment_.

"How else is he supposed to punish me, Rob?" Wally's voice cracked, "H-he's just being a parent."

"A parent? No, Wally-" Suddenly Wally was on the floor with a thud, but he stayed there as his team watched him carefully, "Parent's don't abuse their children, that isn't _healthy_."

"He doesnt, dad doesn't, it's, it isn't like that." Robin crouched to floor to meet Wally's eyes, green against the white of a mask, but a blue, a blue Wally knew, was hidden behind.

"Wally, parent's are meant to love you no matter what-"

"He loves me!" Wally yelled, scooting away from his best friend, pulling his knees to his chest. Mumbling he continued, "He does, he loves me, they love me." The words were said into his legs, but the team could hear the whisper.

"Wally, dude, please," Robin was attempting to get Wally to uncurl, "Look at me." Wally brought his head up to meet Dick's once again. Wally's voice was hoarse and cracking as he spoke once more.

"Why don't they love me?"


End file.
